Pokémon: Dream Or Nightmare For Him
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Pikachu and Meowth are going on strange adventures as last time. Their Pokémon friends are talking like humans and Pikachu is talking as one too! Things get much stranger as they meet Z3 and its friends, who can also talk, where they're fighting a fire monster. They fought against the fire and won. Nearby, they notice Darkrai and things are much more clearer- it was all a dream!


_I decided to do some "Special Adventures" fanfics before a new story that surrounds the Pokémon Anime and my Stories. These stories will have Ash, Pikachu and their friends going on adventures with my OCs Pokémon. My two OC's, Josh and Kiara, are two very special people that have a secret that they don't want anyone to know about for the exception of the Elite Four and Champions from the different regions. I'm already working on the next sequel that takes place after the first tournament of the Pokémon League. Josh and Kiara's secret will be explained in the future._

_That's all I have to say so enjoy the story!_

* * *

Dream Much Bigger For Him

It was a beautiful morning on Melemele Island. Pikachu was asleep on Ash's chest. He opens his eyes and hops onto the floor. Torracat and Lycanroc wasn't in the room. Maybe they were outside on the beach training.

Pikachu ran outside and sees Torracat and Lycanroc training together. But what Pikachu heard next shocked him.

"Try and dodge this!" Lycanroc shouted as Lycanroc stands up on his hind legs and an orange aura surrounds its body. It then slams its front paws onto the ground, causing multiple jagged light blue stones to come out of the ground moving toward Torracat.

"Ha!" Torracat shouted asTorracat becomes outlined in orange flames, dodges the blue stones and it tackles Lycanroc.

"Gah!" Lycanroc grunted, shaking the attack. "Not bad, Torracat."

"Thanks." Torracat said.

"Why are they talking?" Pikachu asked himself before he gasps. "And how am I talking?!" he yelled.

Torracat notices Pikachu's yelling several feet away from them. "Hm?" Torracat wondered as he and Lycanroc walks up to Pikachu. "Why'd you scream, Pikachu?"

"Because you're talking." Pikachu said.

"We were always able to talk." Lycanroc replied.

"I'm going to go for a run." Pikachu smiled nervously and runs away from his friends, leaving them confused.

"What was that about?" Lycanroc wondered.

"No idea."

* * *

Pikachu slows down as he was away walking in the forest. "Why are we talking?" Pikachu asks himself. Before he can think, Pikachu hears a scream.

**"AHH!"** a voice scream. The figure screaming ran out of the bush and bumps into Pikachu before they fell backwards.

"Ugh." Pikachu groans, sitting up. He recognizes the figure who bump into him. "Meowth!"

Meowth shakes his head and sees Pikachu staring at him. "Pikachu!" Meowth gasps. "Wait, did you just talked?!"

"Yes." Pikachu answered.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Meowth shouted in shocked.

"Why were you running and screaming?" Pikachu asks him.

"Jessie and James were acting wacky like before, Pikachu." Meowth answers him.

"I had a feeling Ash would that too, Meowth." Pikachu replied. "That's why I didn't bother going back to the house."

"Everyone we know is acting strange when the two of us were back in Kalos." Meowth said.

**"A talking Pikachu and Meowth?" **a voice asked. Stepping out of the bushes was a Dragonite and walking besides her was a Zygarde in its ten percent Forme.

"Squishy?" Pikachu asked. "Z2? What are you doing here with a Dragonite?"

"I am not the same Zygarde that you know." Zygarde answers him. "I am Z3."

"I'm Dragonite." Dragonite introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Pikachu said.

"Did you two ran when your friends were acting odd?" Z3 asks them.

"I ran when my two pal were acting wacky last time." Meowth answered.

"I had a feeling Ash would do the same thing." Pikachu added.

"Hm." Z3 said.

Pikachu and Meowth looks ups and gasps. Black clouds were beginning to form in the sky, blocking the sun. A powerful lighting bolt went off.

"What's that about?" Meowth asked.

"My master's Pure Rage." Z3 answers them.

"We shouldn't stay here." Dragonite said to it. "They're waiting for us at the Pokémon School."

"Watch out!" Pikachu shouted.

Everyone dodges the lighting bolt and Pikachu and Meowth hops onto Dragonite. Dragonite quickly flew through the forest with Z3 following close behind them. Pikachu turns around and sees a dragon-like monster made out of flames was chasing them. The flame monster suddenly disappeared when the Pokémon reaches the school.

"I'm glad that's over." Meowth sighed as the two Pokémon got off of Dragonite's back.

"Who is your master, Z3?" Pikachu asked.

**"Josh Kuno is Z3's and my master."** a new voice spoke. Pikachu and Meowth turns around to see a Charizard, a Lucario and a Gallade walking towards them. "It's been awhile, Pikachu, since we saved the Ferrum Region."

"So why was that flaming monster chasing us?" Pikachu asked.

"It was trying to kill anything in its path." Gallade answers Pikachu.

"But why is it trying to kill?" Meowth asked. "Did it have a bad day?"

"It did not have a bad day." Charizard answered.

"This is only a small portion of Josh's anger and hate." Gallade said.

"I hope he doesn't learn the truth." Lucario replied.

"The truth?" Pikachu asked. "What happened?"

"We can't say anything." Lucario answered. "Kiara doesn't want anyone to know what happened, especially to Josh."

"Ok then." Pikachu said, unsure. How come Z3, Charizard, Dragonite, Lucario and Gallade can't explain the truth? Why does Kiara doesn't want anyone to know what happened, especially to Josh? Is there a secret that Kiara is keeping?

As Pikachu was thinking, he sees Vikavolt flying towards them with Togedemaru on his back.

"Hey, something happened at the beach!" Togedemaru called out to them.

"Let's move." Charizard said.

Pikachu and Meowth climbs onto her back and they all head to the beach. As soon they got to the beach, the ocean wasn't there.

"Hey, the ocean isn't here." Meowth said as they got off of Charizard's back. "It looks like a desert out here. Did that flaming monster did all of this?"

"Damn it!" Lucario growled. "I can't believe it caused this destruction."

"Who's that shark dude?" Meowth asked pointing at the sky.

Standing in the middle of the desert was an anthro shark teenager. The shark teenager had light black and white scales with a very long tail. His hair is sea blushish green and the color of his eyes is green. His sea blushish green fin hair on his back ran from the top of his head to his huge fin and going all the way down to his tail. Two small blueish green horns can be seen on his shoulders, two small fins on his wrist and three small fins at the ankles of his sharp feet and his hands are sharp. He was wearing black pants.

He jumps high into the air with his hands above his head. **"Aqua's Divine Plea!"** he shouted. A small blue ball of light forms above his head. The ball began to grow extremely huge and the teenager fires it below. The ball fell to the ground and exploded, releasing so much water to create a ocean.

"The ocean is back!" Pikachu smiled. But he turns to Lucario. "Who was that?"

"That is Gypsy." Lucario answers Pikachu. "He is a friend of Josh and Kiara."

"He has great power." Pikachu said.

"Since the ocean is restored, we must go to the Altar Of The Sunne." Z3 said. "I believe something is about happen soon. The sake of the world is at stake here."

"What are you talking about?" Meowth asked.

"Listen, Josh and Charizard is reaching to a newer form of higher power." Lucario explains to Pikachu and Meowth. "It is the same power that you saw with Typhlosion when he transformed."

"So how do we beat that flaming monster?" Meowth asked.

"Defeat it in battle." Charizard answered.

"But there is something you should know." Gallade said. "Take a look at this."

Charizard takes out a round orb of black and white. "Touch it." She said, kneeling down to Pikachu and Meowth.

Pikachu and Meowth touches the orb and the orb begins to glow.

"AHH!" Pikachu and Meowth screams in terror.

* * *

"Pika!" Pikachu screams in fear.

Ash opens his eyes and sat up. "Pikachu, you're asleep." Ash said, calming him down.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as he opens his eyes.

"Did something happen?" Burnet asked from the ladder.

"Pikachu started screaming." Ash answers her.

"Looks like Pikachu had bad dream." Burnet said.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasps. Pikachu remembers Charizard, Z3, Dragonite, Gallade and Lucario. He hops onto the floor and ran past Burnet to jump down to the floor and ran outside.

"Pikachu, wait!" Ash called out to him.

* * *

"AHHH!" Meowth screams.

James threw a bucket of water in his face. "Have you been having a bad dream, old chum?" James asks him.

"You wouldn't believe it." Meowth said to Jessie and James. "Pikachu and I were having this dream being chased from a fire monster."

"Just take a deep breath and relax." Jessie said to him.

"Oh hell no." Meowth said, shaking his head. "That dream was so real as I am. I have to find Pikachu!"

He runs out of the base and to find Pikachu.

Pikachu and Meowth kept running to the same spot as before in the woods before knocking into each other unconscious.

* * *

Pikachu and Meowth opens their eyes and sat up.

"Meowth!" Pikachu shouted.

"This is just like last time." Meowth said.

"That means those two will show up again." Pikachu said.

Z3 and Dragonite walks out of the bushes.

"We need to get out of here now!" Z3 growled, turning around.

"That thing is going to show up again?!" Meowth shouted.

Z3 nodded its head and looks up to see that fire dragon monster flying towards them.

"Its back!" Meowth screams.

"Hang on!" Dragonite shouted as she grabs Pikachu and Meowth and flew off with Z3 running from the monster.

Z3 turns around and glows and causes beams of green light to emerge from the ground, causing the ground to crack and break and the attack hit the monster as Z3 turns around and caught up with the others.

The monster fires several fire balls at them. All of them dodges the attack as they were fleeing from the monster.

Meowth turns around and notices the monster disappeared. "That monster gave up!" Meowth called out to Z3.

Z3 didn't say anything as they exit the woods.

"We should be coming up to Hau'oli City!" Pikachu shouted.

But once they saw the city, Hau'oli City was completely destroyed. Dragonite landed as Pikachu and Meowth gets off her back.

"The city..." Pikachu said. "It's destroyed."

"Did that flaming monster did all of this to the city?" Meowth wondered.

"Damn it!" Charizard growled as she landed next to Z3 with Gallade and Lucario on her back. "Even its a small portion, it can still cause all of this destruction."

"Lucario, can you sense its aura?" Dragonite asks him.

Lucario closes his eyes as his appendages were raised. He opens his eyes. "I can sense it, but the aura is faint." Lucario answered.

"Look!" Pikachu shouted.

Emerging from the ruble was the flame monster. The flame monster growls violently at them.

"Why can't you guys fly to Poni Island?" Meowth asks Dragonite.

"There's a vicious storm out there in the middle of the sea that is preventing us when you and Pikachu disappeared." Gallade answered.

"Then we have no choice but to fight it." Charizard growled.

The flame monster fires several fire balls really fast at them. Meowth dodges them while the others counter with their attacks. Then the fire monster quickly tackles Meowth into a tree.

"Meowth!" Pikachu called as he ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Meowth said as he got up. "I'll be fine."

"We have to defeat this thing now." Z3 said.

"Right." Pikachu nodded.

_Battle! Trainer- Pokémon X and Y Anime Music_

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shouted as he jumps into the air and release multiple yellow bolts at the monster.

The monster quickly dissolve to dodge the attack and reappeared again. It charges at Pikachu quickly.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu shouted. His body became outlined in a white light and quickly dodges the monster's attack.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario shouted, firing a big blue sphere at the monster.

The attack collided at the monster causing an explosion.

Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Gallade then swings his arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades at his opponent. The blue crescent blades slices the monster into little pieces.

"Electroweb!" Pikachu yelled. Pikachu creates an orange-yellow orb of electricity on its tail. He then flings the orb, which then transforms into a circular yellow electrical net that traps the monster, preventing it from moving.

"Psychic!" Gallade shouted as his eyes glowed blue and the monster becomes surrounded by the blue light.

"Its trapped now!" Meowth cheered.

The pieces of fire quickly forms together and became a giant size version of itself, destroying the net.

"No fucking way!" Meowth yelled in horror.

"Damn it!" Pikachu shouted angrily.

"Hang on!" Togedamaru shouted.

Meowth turns around to see Togedamaru and Vikavolt flying towards with Lycanroc, Torracat, Marowak, Snowy, Tsareena and Primarina closely behind them.

"I'm so glad that we made it." Snowy said.

"We'll take this monster down together." Primarina said.

Pikachu ran to his friends as the monster was getting ready for another attack. The monster summons a sea of lava from the ground.

"Surf!" Primarina shouted as Primarina creates a big wave, which it rides until the wave crashes into the lava and the monster.

"Excellent work!" Charizard smiled.

_Music Stops_

"ROARR!" the monster roars, sending a powerful shock wave.

"Ah!" Pikachu gasps.

The monster fires two flaming spheres at them.

"Dragon Claw!" Charizard shouted. Charizard's hands become surrounded in a light green, claw shaped energy. She destroys the two spheres and the spheres exploded.

"We need a new strategy." Gallade said.

Lycanroc looks at Torracat. "We'll attack together." Lycanroc said.

"Alright." Torracat nodded.

_Pokémon BW- Gym Leader's Last Pokemon_

"Fire Blast!" Torrcat shouted. The bell on Torracat's neck creates a yellow orb of fire surrounded by an orange flame. Torracat then smacks the orb with one of its paws, changing it into a 大-shape and sending it flying towards the opponent.

The monster was hit by the attack.

"Stone Edge!" Lycanroc shouted as it stands up on his hind legs and an orange aura surrounds its body. It then slams its front paws onto the ground, causing multiple jagged light blue stones to come out of the ground moving toward the monster.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shouted as he jumps into the air and release multiple yellow bolts at the monster.

The monster screams in pain as it was attacked.

"Mega Evolve!" Charizard roars as she was covered in a pink light. The pink light was destroyed as Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X. "Blast Burn!" Her body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. She punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the monster. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

"ROARG!" the monster roars in pain as it was sent flying into the air and crashes into a building.

"Alright!" Meowth cheered.

"As I expected." Z3 nodded it head.

Pikachu, Charizard, Lycanroc and Torracat growls at the monster.

"Had enough?" Charizard snarls at it.

The monster snaps at her before it disappeared. Pikachu notices it was already night now.

"Why is it nighttime all of a sudden?" Pikachu wondered.

Before anyone can answer, a powerful roar startled everyone. The ground beneath them began to shake underneath everyone and they were all engulf in a bright light.

* * *

Pikachu and Meowth opens their eyes and sat up. They were back where they started from and it was daytime.

"Is this a dream or the real deal?" Meowth asks him.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Hey, you're not talking like a human." Meowth said, realizing. "That means we're back in reality! Or...?"

Pikachu and Meowth turns around and went back to their friends.

* * *

Pikachu ran back to the beach and hears Ash calling out to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out to get his trainer's attention.

"There you are!" Ash smiled.

Pikachu ran up onto Ash's shoulder. He looks up and sees a Pokémon in the sky looking down at them.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking up. He spots the Pokémon. "It's Darkrai!"

Darkrai didn't say anything and fly away out of sight.

"Looks like Pikachu's dream was caused by Darkrai." Burnet said.

_It would appear that Pikachu and Meowth's dream was caused by the Mythical Pokémon Darkrai who connected to Josh and Kiara's Pokemon! What kind of secret is Josh and Kiara hiding? The answer to that will come in the future!_

Meanwhile, Darkrai landed at the Altar Of The Sunne where a Shiny Tapu Koko was waiting for it with Hoopa.

_"How did it go?" _Tapu Koko asks Darkai.

_"It was successful." _Darkrai answered. _"Those two have only learned a bit and helped him."_

_"That's great!" _Hoopa smiled.

Tapu Koko stares at Darkrai with a serious look. _"The Pikachu and the Meowth doesn't know the rest?"_ Tapu Koko asked him.

_"No." _Darkrai answered. _"Only what those five said to Pikachu and Meowth."_

_"Good." _Tapu Koko said.

_"So what happens now?" _Hoopa asked.

_"I'm heading back to the Hall Of Origin to speak to Arceus before heading back to headquarters." _Darkrai answers it. _"What about you, Tapu Koko?"_

_"I am staying here with the other deities." _Tapu Koko replied. _"We will watch him and Kiara to participate at the second tournament for the Pokémon League here in Alola."_

_"Then I'll head back to Kalos at The Heart." _Hoppa said.

_"I'll see you soon." _Darkrai said.

One of Hoopa rings flew off its small horn and the ring grew a good size. Darkrai flew through the portal and the ring became small to slide onto Hoopa's horn. The other ring flew off Hoopa's other horn and grew to a good size for Hoopa. Hoopa flew through the ring and the ring disappeared.

_"Hm." _Tapo Koko said as it look at the Altar before taking off. It had a feeling something is about to happen at the Pokémon League.

* * *

_Now these Pokémon that you saw at the end, Darkrai, Tapu Koko and Hoopa, are under the ownership of Josh and Kiara. I'll explain more about Josh and Kiara in the sequel. If you guys loved this story, leave a review!_


End file.
